At present, crew rest compartments (CRCs) are installed in various positions in aircraft. For example, crew rest compartments are installed on the main deck or above the passenger cabin, often referred to as overhead crew rest compartments (OHCRCs), or they are installed below the main deck (e.g., bulk crew rest compartments (BCRCs)).
At present, overhead crew rest compartments are designed such that it may be possible to install a stowage bin chain (hat rack) that is situated below the crew rest compartment. In this way almost the entire storage space of the stowage bin may be available to passengers. In contrast to this, the crew in the crew rest compartment may be hardly any storage options and thus very limited space.
The absence of storage space in the crew rest compartment may result in a lack of comfort for the crew. Furthermore, the hitherto used concepts may not make it possible to adapt the distribution of storage space.